


Random Harringrove/Stranger Things doodles #2

by Ihni



Series: Doodles [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Doodles, Harringrove Heart-On, Harringrove Week of Love 2021, M/M, random stuff from tumblr in one place, the other one got too long so i'm starting a new one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: Random Harringrove (etc) doodles from tumblr.The old one got so long.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Doodles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982780
Comments: 35
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

(Fitting way to start this one off, I feel.)


	2. Hint hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on discord posted a post from some other social media with this, and well ... I had to.


	3. The Mindflayer Journals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like, seriously. The Mindflayer's just minding his own business, chilling, when someone rips a hole in reality and comes in, messing with him and his pets. A bunch of evil scientists from another dimension comes in and takes samples and cuts his vines off, and BURNS him with FIRE, and then HE'S the bad guy for striking back? No siree!
> 
> Season 2 and 3 were self-defense!


	4. Joyce lookalike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr pointed out that if they all watched Beetlejuice, SOMEONE would surely point out that Joyce looked VERY SIMILAR to that girl ...


	5. Stylish sweaters ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by my cocktober contribution, ["A cock named Phil"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754976/chapters/65270584). Glitterbug sent me pics of the sweaters, and I HAD to.


	6. A cock named Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a fic I wrote for Cocktober; ["A cock named Phil"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754976/chapters/65270584).

This is an illustration for a fic I wrote for Cocktober; ["A cock named Phil"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754976/chapters/65270584). 'Tis very silly.


	7. BBQ Wings for Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Glitter_bug's fic ["BBQ Wings for Satan"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936434) which is so cute and amazing and which everyone should read.


	8. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember where this came from, but it was probably tumblr's fault, and also something tells me I should blame Glitter_bug ...


	9. Various christmas cards, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of Harringrove Christmas cards I sent out to friends :)


	10. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a tumblr post about a Harringrove AU where Steve owns a sex shop and Billy has a landscaping business and they're located next to each other and meet when Billy gets a package delivered to him that was actually Steve's, and walks in to give it to him ...


	11. Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an ask on tumblr: Imagine they get into a fight and Steve serenades Billy with that Scorpions song "Still Loving You" (It really reminds me of them). How horrible do you think it would go and how well would Billy take it?
> 
> And, well. I think it would go really well, actually.


	12. Billy on ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I think Billy have skated before? No.  
> Do I think he would be confident and think it was really easy? Yes.  
> Do I think he would be good at it? HAHAHA no.


	13. Secretary Billy + boss Steve = office romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr post by inkedplume.
> 
> Side note: Billy would look SO GOOD in that outfit.


	14. In bed (not smoking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know in movies, after people have had sex, they are often shown in bed, smoking? Well, a discussion came up in one of the discord servers on how that would go if the boys were currently trying to quit smoking, and well, it was suggested that perhaps they’d go for lollipops instead? So naturally, I had to draw.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For peterqpan's birthday, from their story [_Steve Harrington: Home Alone_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140633/chapters/68952126#workskin) (chapter 3).


	16. Harringrove Heart-On: Fuzzy handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the [Harringrove Heart-On](https://harringroveheart-on.tumblr.com/post/639348326492405760/this-is-a-valentines-day-collection-for-both) Valentines event, for the prompt "fuzzy handcuffs".


	17. Harringrove Heart-On: Whipped Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the [Harringrove Heart-On](https://harringroveheart-on.tumblr.com/post/639348326492405760/this-is-a-valentines-day-collection-for-both) Valentines event, for the prompt "whipped cream".


	18. Billy looks good in red (and he knows it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame discord entirely for this one.


	19. Car wash shenanigans (rejected zine piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you guys know the Harringrove zine we made? I was lucky enough to get to work with [Bentnotbroken1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnotbroken1/pseuds/bentnotbroken1) on that one, and their story was about Robin bringing Steve to a car wash since the lifeguards in town were doing car washing for charity. And well. Let's just all agree that Billy would have a field day with that (and that Steve would NOT complain!).


	20. Zine pieces (car wash shenanigans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so these are the pieces that were in the Harringrove zine.  
> the first three were from the introduction page, and the last three from the zine piece I did to [Bentnotbroken1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnotbroken1/pseuds/bentnotbroken1)'s lovely writing.


	21. Harringrove Heart-On: Blindfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Harringrove Heart-On prompt "blindfolds".


	22. Captain Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Glitter_Bug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Bug/pseuds/Glitter_Bug) mentioned, on Twitter, that what if Billy was in charge of pirate-themed birthday parties? And I couldn't _not_ ...


	23. Harringrove Week Of Love: School Dance




End file.
